Character Creation Guide
Character Creation Guide Hey there, and welcome to one of the (likely second) first pages you'll probably read in The Broken Time! This is our character creation guide, an extensive guide that will give you the information you need to make a character for our world. However, while this page gives you the basics of character creation, you may wish to check out the following; Banned Content (in this thread), Homebrews & Triforce Shards! Also do note we use Myth-Weavers for all our character sheets. Each section has a description of the function and information to help you make a character. Banned Content is self-explanatory; we don't have a lot, so it's a short listing. Homebrews has information on special classes, some of our own homebrewed content and things we allow from 3rd party sources; which is considerable and ever growing. Triforce Points is a special currency gained while roleplaying and interacting with our world. You can use Triforce Shards to gain templates, special races, special backstory and other great things to improve your character! '' Legend of Zelda: The Broken Time prides itself on allowing freedom to it's players. We believe in story over stats, and characters over character sheets.To this end, we are generally flexible with what people wish to create for characters, and might bend the rules in a couple of places for the love of a good story, but all things need to be ran by a GM beforehand, or may require TS.'' Begin With a Backstory Legend of Zelda: The Broken Time is a rich world, with a number of unique places and areas your character could be from. Explore our wikia for more information, but we have a number of unique Races and Factions your character could be from. Take a look! Your character can be from any of them, really! However... You may need to contact a GM if your character has a special background, such as, but not limited to the following; * Nobility - Lesser Nobility or Higher Nobility. * Relation to a lore character. * Well-known for one reason or another. * Higher ranking member of a faction. If your character meets the critera of any of these, please message a GM to confirm your character's backstory! Creation Guidelines If you need an idea of what sheets should look like, check our generic example sheet! Example Sheet Onto the meat of the character. Our guidelines are fairly simple; All characters, unless you spend TS, start at level 3, with 600 gold pieces. We use 25 point buy, Medium XP Progression and Full HP every level. Whenever you've chosen your point buy, go ahead and list your post-racial point buy somewhere in your sheet; most PCs use the Name Section, or at the bottom in one of those sections. This just makes it easier for GMs to figure out what you did with your point buy. Furthermore, there are a few things you'll need to be aware of. * We use Background Occupations and Background Skills which may be used to give your character more flavor. As a note, you are not restricted to the exact title of the Occupation you choose - a Gladiator, for example, could be reflavored to an ex-soldier, or to an ex-Guard. Basic information like that is easily changed! Do note that Background Occupations that give you a feat, give you a bonus feat in their place. You do not need to take Weapon Focus or Toughness. * We use Downtime Rules which may be used to provide your character with something to do in their off-time! * Perception is a class skill for all characters. Honestly, why is this not a thing for regular Pathfinder? EVERYONE pours points into perception. Though, if you choose to forfeit this for genuine RP purposes (Someone with poor eyesight perhaps?) feel free to take a +1 Bonus in three other Skills of your choosing (Just please list them somewhere). And no getting Perception from other means. You either have it as a Class Skill or you dont. * All characters have 2 traits, and may take 1 drawback; this drawback may be used to gain a 3rd Trait. You may take additionally Drawbacks, but they will have an increasing cost. Two more drawbacks will give you one trait, three drawbacks after that will give you one trait, etc. Additionally, you may take a Major Drawback and gain an extra Feat at first level. Do note that while you may take a Major Drawback multiple times, it's benefit only applies once. Do note that a decent portion of this game will take place in Water terrains (Great Sea, Zora Domain, etc.) so might wanna rethink those Land Legs. * Your character must be Adult for it's race, unless otherwise allowed in your backstory. * You may play any race that is listed in the Base and Expanded Sections of the The Broken Time. Races in the other sections will require prior GM Permission. * Class wise you may play any class that is not 3rd party, or otherwise approved on our wikia. You can find this in the Homebrew section. If you wish to play a 3rd Party Class, it must be approved by unanimously by three GMs or one Head GM. * YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE THAN 1 STAT BELOW 10 BEFORE RACIALS. Too many people use this too powergame. Furthermore, any Stat that is dropped below 10 should be RPed as such. * For Firearm Users: We use the 'Early' level of technology for guns, and 'Emerging' for their rarity. However, if you wish to use Advanced Firearms, some might be found in the deepest depths of Labryanna. You cannot obtain firearms or firearm related classes/archtypes unless your character has an approved backstory or is in a story for such. * Also, remember to check out our Languages that are different than some languages you're use to; if you have 'Common', you may choose a common language. * We utilize the Hero Points system, as well as the option to become an Antihero. * We use the Elephant in the Room Feat Tax changes. * Every player gets one free Gestalt level that costs no Triforce Shards. Remember to specify in your Character Application that the character is intended to be your one free Gestalt leve! That way GMs are aware. * Once you've done all this, please post your sheet with a picture of your character with a 500 word backstory minimum into our channel on discord, the character-approval-channel. Thanks! When you're approved, make a character sheet on the Wiki and have a mod verify to receive your 5 Free Triforce Shards!